


Tiring Business

by RazzBaerry19



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Business, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBaerry19/pseuds/RazzBaerry19
Summary: All I wanted was to discuss business with the company down the road, Kevin has other ideas.





	Tiring Business

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy stuff because I was depressing everyone around me..

I know for a fact I had told Kevin to stay upstairs while I was in my meeting. But yet, there he was, oversized button up and all, padding down the stairs in sock covered feet. He stood by the doorway, seemingly trying to remain patient, but with Kevin, that doesn't last long. Not even five minutes later,he was trying to stealthily make his way over to me, or the couch, I wasn't sure which.  


I sighed, shaking my head, “Kev, what did I tell you? Why are you out here?”  


Kevin squeaked, having not realized I had noticed him, and buried his face into my chest with a muffled, “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to be alone!”  


Well, I guess I didn't have a choice in this, Kev wasn't going to return upstairs, no matter what I said or did. I accepted that as factual, especially after he laid out, placing his head in my lap.  


With a resigned sound, I turned back to my business partner, introducing him to Kev. Kevin made a noise akin to a greeting, before grabbing my hand and placing it in his hair. I took the hint, running my fingers through it, to Kevin's delight.  


I brushed all thoughts of the small man purring in my lap away, returning to the professional business owner everyone knew me to be. I discussed some propositions and compromises with the man sitting opposite me, trying to come to a consensus about the soon to be blended companies, and ignoring Kevin. That is, I ignored him until the other man started trying to stifle a chuckle at Kevin's small snores.  


“What do you find so humorous about this situation, if you don't mind my asking?” I quirked an eyebrow, a few ideas of what was to follow playing out in my mind.  


“Oh, nothing sir, it's just that, he, Kevin, is certainly… something, is he not?”  


I smirked as I pulled my pistol from it's holster, its barrel level with the man's chest, “Indeed he is. Do you have a problem with it??” My smile may have been borderline sadistic, but it got the point across.  


The man yelped, wide-eyed and panicked, “I-i, uhh, no.. it isn't a problem. Oh, would you look at the time?! I do believe I need to be leaving, yes?” He scrambled to stand and fumbled around for his briefcase.  


“Have a nice day then… Perhaps we can finish discussions at a later point in time??”  


The man nodded as he ran out of the sitting room, and I heard the door slam almost immediately after.  


I smiled, more sympathetic now, as I shook Kevin's shoulder to wake him, “Babe, he's gone, would you like to head back up to the bedroom? It must be more comfortable than I am…”  


Kevin yawned, nodding his head slightly and reaching out for me to carry him. With a small laugh I picked him up and the two of us retired for a much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Comments, Critique, etc?? I'm open to all constructive criticism...


End file.
